


Glitter dresses and Dirty hoodies.

by Melyaliz



Series: DC Tumblr works [4]
Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Childhood Romance, Class Differences, F/M, First Love, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2020-09-01 17:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20261647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melyaliz/pseuds/Melyaliz
Summary: She was a princess in her tower and he was the thief of her heart. They were just children who didn't understand how complicated the world around them really was.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Request from Tumblr:   
Anonymous: Hello! I have a request: Could you please do a scenario where the reader is a rich girl (the “spoiled brat” stereotype) and then she meets Jason (before he knew Bruce and became Robin) for whatever reason and become friends and slowly develop a crush on each other but the reader’s father is not OK with that. (And if you can include Smut or something like that it will be awesome!) Thanks 4 ur time! Love ya blog  
\-----  
Meant to be a short story ended up having two parts. Hope you guys like!

The music swelled crashing around them beautiful and sorrowful. Two souls pouring out their hearts to each other. Begging for more time. But time was an unforgiving mistress. 

“I’m bored” the small girl whined kicking her legs back and forth on the seat. The opera in full swing at this point with boring people just standing on the stage singing loudly at each other in words she didn’t understand. Her father, a rich Gotham elite sighed getting (once again) taken out of the opera. 

“Here,” her said handing her a $20 “go get a snack” 

Taking the money she hopped down from her seat and scrambled to the lobby as fast as her 9-year-old legs could carry her. Dressed in a flowy pink dress and little ballet slippers didn’t help her descent to the first floor of the opera house. 

“You’re really pretty” 

Turning she saw a young boy in a dirty red hoodie and jeans hiding in the corner glancing over at her through his hood. “I know,” she said eyeing him. “Why are you dressed like that?” 

“Why are you?” 

“Because I’m a princess.” 

“Are you hungry?” he asked opening his jacket showing snacks lining the inside pockets with tape.

“Did you steal those?” she asked taking a few steps closer, morbidly curious.

“You going to tell on me?”

“No. I wanna try.”

“Stealing?” 

“Yes, and if you don’t help me I will scream and you will get kicked out.” 

“Ok but you have to be quite” 

20 mins later they were sitting on the back balcony eating snacks. Watching the players walk across the stage singing at one another. Making fun of their costumes and the weird way they talked. 

As the last song was done the crowd stood clapping and crying with excitement. Tear stained and full of emotions. 

“They care so much about people who aren’t even real,” the boy said looking down at them. 

“Who cares?” the little princess asked coming up next to the thief, “they are adults, they care about a lot of weird things.” 

“I guess” 

The crowd of adults started to sift through the isles like sand through an hourglass. Slowly, all of them glittering like gems. It was weird watching them from above. They all looked so small. Like dolls. 

“I better go find my daddy.” 

“Ok,” 

“Find me later k?” 

He nodded as she dashed off and she was sure that as she took her father’s hand walking among all those sparkly adults she would find the boy with the dirty hoodie. 

But he was nowhere to be found. 

————-

Colors swirling around in soft shapes. Emotions pulled from the mind onto canvas. Graceful tones colliding with dark anger building into a mass of conflict. 

Or that was what she was told as she walked among the endless halls of paintings. But really all the little princess saw was a bunch of blocks of color. 

And she was so bored. 

Honestly, why did her parents insist on dragging her to these? What 12-year-old cares about an art gallery opening. All she wanted to do was go play with her friends. Her best friend was having a sleepover and they were probably watching movies and eating junk food while gossiping about classmates. They might even be talking about her, about how lame she was for not coming. 

Well, screw this and her father. 

Gathering up her silver dress she dashed down the hall toward the exit out onto the streets of Gotham. Even at night, the city was full of light and life. If those adults wanted to see real art all they needed to do was go outside of their fancy buildings into the city itself. 

“Well hello pretty.”

His voice made her freeze a shiver running down her spine. Maybe it was because she forgot her jacket but… there was something familiar about it. Memories broken and put together like a stained glass window. 

The boy in the dirty red hoodie. 

He had filled out in three years, still a gangly boy but slowly becoming a man. She assumed the same could be said about herself in this graceful silver floor-length cocktail dresses. 

“You’re the boy from the theater.”

“I can’t believe a rich girl like you remembers a poor old boy like me,” he said saunter over to her hands in his pockets blue eyes looking over her. He had grown considerably much taller now towering over her by several inches. 

“I don’t meet many thieves.”

He shrugged his body only inches from hers. What a contrast they must have made. Him in his dirty red hoodie and her in her glittering silver dress. Two sides of Gotham coming together on a busy street. 

“Well come on let’s get you home.”

“Naw let’s play.” she said spinning, “Besides my father won’t be done kissing up to other Gotham elites until at least another hour or so.” 

“Ok, so what do I call you?” 

“Y/N, you?” 

“Jason Todd” 

Three hours and a ripped dress later and Jason was sneaking her back into her house. Giggling and red-faced over the adventure of a lifetime. Who knew Gotham could be so… magical. 

“Better run away,” Jason said from her window cycle he had just helped you climb, “Don’t want your security thinking I’m trying to steal anything.” The little princess smiled leaning forward her face inches from his. 

“And what if you did?”

“Did what?” 

“Steal anything.”

“Naw, there isn’t anything I want…” he paused looking up at her, blue eyes looking her over her face for a moment before meeting her gaze again. “Except that” A twinkle of mischief was all the warning she got before he hoisted himself up kissing her. 

It was quick, innocent. But sent a swarm of butterflies through her stomach. She felt like her body was floating on air as he pulled away. 

Pulling away he winked at her before scrambling down the side of her house. Never giving her time to respond as he ran away into the night. She watched his red hoodie until she could no longer see it, swallowed up into the darkness. 

She had found her true love. 

———————

He became her secret friend. All hers. Sneaking around during all hours of the day running away from the heaviness of their lives. When they were together it didn’t matter. Nothing mattered but each other. 

They would hide in the shadows of the night kissing and laughing. Giving promises that children of their ages should never promise. 

Some Days it felt like magic. Sitting under large trees reading books and pretending they were the hero and his princess. Professing their undying love. It was them against the world. No one else understood. 

And some days, some days there was no magic. Just screaming and crying. She would boss him around demanding his attention. He wasn’t her hero he was her villain.

Her words cutting into him like a knife. Why did it matter? She didn’t understand anything up in her tower locked away from the real world. She was just a silly girl. 

Their fights would get so heated screaming words they didn’t mean. Breaking their hearts into a million pieces. 

Then he would kiss her little angry scrunched up face. Keep kissing her until she stopped being angry. Melting into his touch as he kissed her until whatever was their problem was nothing but a nightmare. Disappearing with the light of day. They had such a power over each other, the emotions so raw still developing. 

It was a moment like that when her father found the. 

Kissing behind the guest house. 

Anger would be an understatement as he dragged the boy by his red hood across the lawn. His daughter screaming as tears ran down her cheeks. Loud voices, pleading, begging, doing and saying anything to make him stop. 

“You’re a do nothing! How dare you touch my daughter.” 

“She doesn’t seem to mind.” this earned Jason another slap across the face causing more tears from the little princess. 

“Daddy stop! Please!” 

“No! You will never see this scum again!” he snapped shoving Jason into the back of the family car. Nodding toward his driver the car slowly pulled away from the large mansion. Her daddy holding his princess back as she screamed holding out her hands toward the boy. 

Jason watched her from the back seat, face pressed against the window mouthing “I love you” over and over again. 

But it was too late, for those two souls pouring out their hearts to each other. Begging for more time. 

But time was an unforgiving mistress. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was kind of hard because I have never done a Virgin!Jason Todd. And he wouldn’t shut up and keep trying to tell the Reader all these romantic words. I honestly think pre-dead Jason was like hella romantic and probably loved a little too hard. Just had that need to be loved. 
> 
> I hope you guys like this though! This story has been so much fun to write and the feedback from it has been AMAZING.

Two years, two years she had her heartbroken. Yes, she had been young, something her father would constantly remind her every time she would throw what had happened into his face. What he had done to her. 

How he was a monster for what he had done. 

She and Jason had been star-crossed lovers. Romeo and Juliet. A great and beautiful love that would transcend anything. Even her father’s ugly hate. 

Even though their love was so strong, as time passed Jason’s face seemed to melt away. Growing fuzzy at the edges. His voice sounded more like a feeling. Slipping like time through an hourglass. Part of her, those dark recesses of her mind, wondered if she could even pick him out of a crowd. Would she even recognize him anymore?

Yes.

She knew, with every fiber of her being, that no matter what her mind would forget, her heart never would.

She knew it. 

She had to. 

———-

As summer came to a close, so did the promise of freedom. Our little princess felt it was fitting that her parents would throw a garden party for the close of what meant the beginning of their freedom while she was locked up in the halls of Gotham’s more prestigious high school.

Summer meant nothing to people who lived their whole lives however they wanted. 

So here she was, yet again trapped in the laps of luxury on her last few days of freedom. Forced to listen to the mindless gossip of those who had all the time in the world. Oh, but hadn’t she heard? Bruce Wayne had adopted yet another orphan. This one seemed even more… dirty than the last. Oh and don’t forget how Audrey Sanderson now has a new man in Star City. She may even move there. 

It was infuriating.

She wanted to clap her hands over her ears and just scream “WHO CARES!?!” 

She was so bored.

Board with this life. Board with this world.

Just board.

“I always find these things so boring.”

The words weren’t her’s but they seemed to come right from her brain. That voice, so familiar yet so different. Like some distant long-forgotten moment brought back by a small jolt of memory tricking reality with fantasy. 

Turning, she found herself face to face with the one person she had never expected to see. 

Jason Todd.

It was like some weird dream where you knew the person in front of yet they looked nothing like them. For the first time since she had met the boy in front of her, he actually looked like he fit in. Trading in his dirty hoodie for a suit and tie. His once messy hair combed back and in place.

But his eyes…

Those beautiful eyes were still just as bright and full of mischief as ever. Ready to sweep her away on an adventure. Just the two of them. 

“How did you get in here?” 

“I hit the jackpot, Haven’t you heard? Old Bruce Wayne adopted me.” Jason said holding out his hands so she could see him in his full glory. 

“So you’re the one everyone is talking about.”

“Yup that’s me.” 

“Well, I liked your hoodie better. This doesn’t suit you.”

“Really?” he looked confused studying her fidging slightly with his cuffs, “I thought you would like me being part of your world.”

“Who said I wanted you as part of my world?”

“I was for two years. And now dear old dad can’t say no.” 

“I’m grown up now.”

“Yeah, I can see that” his eyes lingering over her body taking her in. She filled out that dress very nicely. But she had always looked beautiful to him. Like some princess right out of the pages of a book. So beautiful and fragile. Something that would be placed in a glass case. Something he wasn’t allowed to touch. 

And when Jason wasn’t allowed something he wanted it all that much more. 

Slowly he leaned forward his eyes fluttering slightly. He had been waiting for this moment for so long. Had fantasies about what he was going to say. What he would do. Sweep her off her feet and take her breath away. Just like he used to. 

Then she pulled away before he could reach her. 

Frowning he blinked studying her face, confused. “What?” 

“You didn’t come back, I waited for you but you didn’t come back.”

“Awww, don’t be like that Y/N” he dragged out her name like those dirty cigarettes he used to smoke. Or maybe he still did. She wouldn’t know, seeing as he left her. “You’re dad wouldn’t let me…”

“You never had a problem sneaking in before he caught us.” she cut off, arms folded over her chest a pout on her lips as she looked up at him. Her temper getting the best of her. Who did he think he was just coming back. After all the heartache she endured. One simple kiss couldn’t make up for that. 

“I…” he tried to protest but she was already turning away.

“You’re going to have to try harder than that.” 

———————————-

Today was the first day of school.

As much as she had protested and tried to pretend it wouldn’t come she was ready. Down to her perfectly planned outfit, bag, and pencil. She was ready for anything they could throw at her. She was the queen of this school just like she was the queen of her home. 

And there was no boys in dirty red hoods or tuxedos to damper her first day back. 

“Well hello Princess” 

She turned in total shock as Jason Todd slumped into a seat next to her pulling out his book flipping through a few pages. “so this is how your kind lives.” 

“I told you, it’s too late” she hissed at him. What was he doing here? Why was he even here? 

His response was less than ideal, turning lazily he raised an eyebrow, a mischievous look in his eye. “Aw you think my education here has something to do with you?” he bit his lip trying to hide a mocking smile, “Bruce enrolled me.” 

“I…” She turned flushed how dare he make fun of her, especially after what he said at the party. 

“Well don’t expect anything.”

“Don’t you remember?” he said leaning forward in his desk, “I’m trash, I don’t expect things I take them.” 

—–later, lots of sexual tension later——– 

“Are you really going to ignore me, princess?” 

The conversation was always the same. Every morning he would greet her and she would pretend he wasn’t there. Sure she would make a show of it, after all, what was the point of ignoring someone if you didn’t let them know you were. 

Gently he started poking her with the eraser on his pencil his eyes studying her face. Swatting it away she turned to her friend who sat on the other side of her, “Is there a bug around here?” 

“Just talk to him.”

“I have no idea what you are talking about, talk to who?” 

Jason chuckled leaning on his desk shaking his head, “the only one who matters Princess” 

“You’re ego never ceases to amaze me.”

“That’s because you haven’t let me do anything else yet.” 

“That’s it!” The teacher said pointing toward the two class disruptors, “detention now!” 

So here they were, stuck in a classroom with no teacher because he told them they needed to work this out. 

Probably not the best phrase but he only had one more year until retirement and didn’t really care. 

Silence stretched across the room, the only thing that could be heard was Jason’s pencil tapping against this desk. 

Finally, she had it “Would you stop that!” 

“Oh, you’re talking to me now.”

A hump and she turned away arms crossed over her chest. Lip pouting. 

“Aww come on Princess don’t be like that…” 

“I have no idea what you mean.”

“Don’t you?” he chuckled coming up so he was standing in front of her desk, “I see you watching me when you don’t think I’m looking. I see you showing off just a little when you walk by. ” 

“You’re so full of it.” 

“No, I have a theory” 

“Oh really?” her voice was flat showing no emotion but her heart was beating so fast she was sure he could heart it. Could see it pounding in her chest. This was the closest he had been since the party.

“I think you love it, the danger, it’s a breath of fresh air from your boring life. That’s why you haven’t moved on”

“Who says I haven’t moved on.”

“Why aren’t you dating anyone? I know at least 6 guys who would jump at a chance to pull you into a closet.”

“That’s vulgar” 

“And not an answer. So my theory stands.” 

“If I love it so much why did you come to my boring level,” she asked learning forward slightly in her seat. Both of them locked in a battle of wits. Tension so thick you could taste it in the air. Hanging thick like a fog swirling around them. 

“I’ve always been on your level. As for your boring class, maybe I won the mentor jackpot but I will never be part of those people.” He was so close now his nose was almost touching hers “I am trash remember.” His voice getting softer and soft as he spoke. Each word pulling him closer to her. 

His lips tasted a little bittersweet. She couldn’t really describe it, it just had this bitter sensation with a sweet aftertaste. His mouth was cold, so blissfully cold it sent shivers down her spine. Ice that crashed around her making her numb to the world around her. 

She kissed him back fervorously. Trying to get more, trying to consume the feelings that were melting around her. Get lost in him. 

Then he pulled away, fingers trailing through her hair, thumb tracing the side of her face. “Wait, I want to do this right.” I want to give you everything.” 

“What?” 

Then the teacher came back.

——————————————-

“There is a Mr. Todd here for you?” 

Frowning she sat up on her bed as the maid moved away from the door. Jason stood in the doorway a huge smile on his face. Red hoodie and all. 

“I’m here to help with English.”

“Who let you in?” 

“The butler? Or I think that’s who that guy was.” 

“Why are you here?” 

“Because…” his voice soft as he took a step into her bedroom slowly closing the door behind him. Advancing toward her as she took the same steps he was taking backward. “I wanted to finish where we left off… at school.” 

“My dad…” 

“Is on a business meeting to China for the week,” Jason said grabbing her hand so she couldn’t move. “So I’m here to steal you.”

“What did you have in mind?” it came out before she could think about it. Spilling from her very soul. All the fight gone. All the denial.

“Follow me,” he said walking toward the window pulling her with him. 

Their spot. How could she forget their spot? Hidden between the old shed and the rose garden. Under that large willow tree. They use to hide there for hours laughing and talking. Playing make-believe talking like they were adults. Building a fantasy world that they believed in so strongly it was part of their reality. 

He kissed her there, like so many times before. Only this time it was so much better. No childish pecks on the cheek or sloppy lips trying to learn the best way to kiss her. He knew what he was doing now with her pinned against the trunk of the tree. Soft and slow, savoring each moment as his hands traveled down from her face to her arms to her sides, to her hips. 

She was older now, her body more mature and reacting in mature ways to his touch. The way his body pressed against his. She pushed her hips forward needing more, wanting more. 

He let out a soft grunt of surprise his fingers gripping her hips just a little tighter. Eyes flying open studying her.

“What?” she snapped grabbing his collar pulling him in again. She could feel a smile growing on his lips as she kissed him again. Slight annoyance growing, why was he smiling at her? What was wrong with…

Her thoughts were cut off as Jason grabbed her legs pulling her up. She let out a squeal of surprise wrapping them around his waist as he pushed her up against the tree again. Lips leaving her mouth and kissing her neck. 

A shiver ran down her spine and goosebumps exploded over her arms. 

“J… Jason?” she asked her hands gripping his arms feeling his taut mussels under the fabric of his hoodie. 

“I… is this too much?” he asked glancing up at her, for the first time she could see how vulnerable he was. How unsure, those blue eyes looking up at her. 

“No” she said shaking her head kissing his forehead, “I… I want you,” She didn’t want to say it, to admit it. But this may be the last time they ever get a chance like this. She knew her father disapproved of all outsiders to their family. Especially that “Wayne Trash” 

Jason pulled away from the tree slowly spinning around before kneeling on the blanket he had placed out under the tree. Pushing away the remnants of their books and snacks as he placed her on her back. 

“Sometimes I get a little carried away” Jason muttered brushing away her hair from her face as she looked up at him. “So, stop me ok?” 

She nodded wordlessly before wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her again. She never wanted him to stop. She wanted him. Her boy with the dirty red hoodie. All the times she had seen other girls flirting with him. Their annoying giggles as he flirted back. She would watch knowing. Those girls could fool themselves thinking he liked them but she knew. 

He was her’s. 

His fingers played with her breast as he kissed her, his body pressing against hers. She sighed at his touch pushing her hips up into his. Jason let out a soft moan as he pulled away. His eyes fluttering slightly as he grinded into her, growing hard. 

She giggled in delight at the thought that she had done that, she had made him hard. Just kissing her, just feeling her under him had turned him on. The power of that idea made her squirm with delight.

“That… that feels really good” Jason mumbled more to himself than her matching her movements with his own.

“It would feel better without pants on.” 

His eyes shot opened wide as he studied, taking her in. “Y… you sure?” 

Who was this stammering boy above her? Where was that cocky Jason Todd she knew? The one who pulled her hair in the hallway and called her Princess with that smirk. The one who acted like danger and tasted like smoke. 

He groaned into her kiss as his hands gripped at her waist. Her hands trailing down to his own. Quickly undoing his pants before sitting up pulling her panties off from under her skirt. He watched her, eyes so dark and intense it made her shiver.

“You’re so beautiful, you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.” his voice was so soft, “even on the streets of Gotham, you glow.”

She wasn’t sure what to say to that, who was this boy? His words seemed to light her up and set her on fire. They were so beautiful and kind they made her want to cry. So many emotions running through her body she felt like in that moment she couldn’t move. She couldn’t remember how. 

“Hey Princess” His voice was gentle as his thumb rubbing her cheek where a few tears had fallen before kissing her. 

“I want all of you” she whispered looking up at him through tear-filled eyes, “I want to know what it feels like to be loved by you.” 

Nodding Jason kissing her again so softly, as if his words were true. She was the most precious thing in the world. his hands stroking her face, her arms, her waist. Fingers gripping her waist he pulled her forward before grinding into her, eyes rolling back in pleasure at the feeling.

“You feel so good” his voice was so husky as he grinded into her again his dick throbbing against her entrance. 

He was so warm it felt amazing, letting out a soft sigh she moved her hips in time with his pushing up towards him. 

“Oh Y/N” he moaned his grip tightening slightly, “ I just wanna… can we enjoy this.” 

“I am enjoying this,” she said pushing forward again, this time just a little harder his dick sliding into her filling her up. The pressure inside her causing her to gasp with pleasure. Her body squirming around him with excitement.

“Oh Princess” Jason mumbled trying to ground himself, trying not to lose himself in the waves of pleasure she was causing to ripple through his body. 

“You like that?” 

He nodded licking his lips eyelids fluttering as she did it again, “This… you…. It feels amazing” His breaths getting shallow, her name on his lips as he moved with her going deeper and deeper. 

She could feel her body exploding under him, with every thrust her body seemed to send lovely sparks of excitement through her. Even her sight seemed to be flashing with stars. Lighting her up, making her glow. 

“Princess!” he cried thrusting harder and faster. His hands now on either side of her as he slid in and out of her with quick thrusts. Then pulling out he let out a gasp “I… I… uhhhh” he came on the blanket, letting out a loud moan as she gasped feeling her pussy throbbed with excitement of it all. 

Long breaths of hair as she looked up at the beautiful twinkling stars above them. What could be more magical than this? Losing your virginity under a night filled with stars.

“You’re all mine” Jason whispered crawling up to her kissing her neck and cheeks. His Eyes studying her. Rolling over he laid next to her before kissing her again on the shoulder looking at her as if he couldn’t believe she was real, “I’ve been waiting forever to do that, I have been waiting just for you.”

“That’s because I’m worth it,” she said turning to him playing with a few of his dark strands of hair. 

“You are worth everything.” he nodded taking her lips in his before laying back on his chest. She let out a soft sigh of content cuddling up to him, her head on his chest as they both looked up at the night sky together. 

Two star-crossed lovers under a sky filled with stories just like theirs. 


	3. Inside chapter 2 bonus content

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone on Tumblr asked me to write a Jason + flower story. I came up with this which I'm not sure I love. BUT I did figure since it was part of this story I would add it here. 
> 
> Let's say this is in the middle of chapter two (before they get together but after she sees him again) PLEASE don't hate me! 
> 
> Also, I think a few of you wanted me to write a continuation. I am going to try and come up something. (I have a feeling I'm overthinking it)

A single rose, delicate in his hand. Her eyes flickered from the red flower to the smiling boy’s face skeptical. Rose golden dress shimmered in the shimmering lights that were strung around the gym. The students of Gotham High had decided upon a Star Crossed theme for their dance with a million twinkly lights along with constellations to all the tragedies of old. 

Which is where she was now. Slowly descending into the mass of students looking for her date that had unceremoniously texted that he was going to meet at the school ditching the limo ride over with all their friends. 

Even now as said friends raced into the large room she stood looking for her date. 

Or she was until Jason Todd stood in front of her. 

“What do you want?” the words harsh and matter a fact. They had been at odds ever since he had come back into her life. Bursting in with that loud laugh and those dangerous blue eyes. 

“Aww don’t be like that princess.” 

She bristled at the nickname trying to look around him for her date, trying to escape this infuriating man who seemed to think he could just waltz back into her life. After what he had done to her. 

After he had left her. 

“Are you looking for someone?” he asked faking curiosity, his voice giving him away.

“What have you done!?!” she snapped her eyes finally meeting his, “Jason Todd I swear that…”

“Whoah, Whoah,” he said holding up his hand in defense. “It wasn’t me princess. I mean I guess it was my fault I caught him with his tounge down Amber’s throat.”

“What?” it was more faint, hurt. She had hoped that he would be the one. That this time the guy she chose wasn’t a total piece of trash. 

Figures, he had been too cocky not to try and pull something. 

“You… you going to be ok?” Jason’s soft voice pulling her back to reality. The one where she was at a school dance with no date. All she wanted to do was go home and wallow in self-pity. “Oh, I know that look” Jason’s hand reached down grabbing her soft one, his fingers still as calloused and rough as she remembered from when they were children. 

“Let go” she mumbled half-heartedly trying to pull out of his grasp, “What do you even care anyway?” 

He chuckled pulling her closer to him not letting her get out of this one. He had finally gotten her. Finally, after all those years, finally had a chance to pretend they were just kids again. That they could concur the world. 

And she looked so beautiful tonight. 

“Just one dance.” he muttered slowly moving her to the dance floor, “just one dance and I’ll let you go home and feel sorry for yourself.” 

“I am NOT feeling sorry for myself!” she snapped that fire coming back into those beautiful eyes. They set Jason alight with excitement. There she was, there was the girl he had fallen in love with. The girl who would climb out her window to run away with him. The girl who had stolen snacks at the opera just for him. 

He wanted to kiss her so badly. 

Not yet, Jason, he reminded himself, take what you can get. 

And tonight he would take one dance. Softly saying, their bodies in time going back and forth. Her firmly in his arms looking up at him as he led her around the room. Faces so close if he leaned just an inch closer he could kiss her. 

Tonight all he wanted was one dance. 

And maybe tomorrow they would go back to their other dance. In the light of day. One where they would push back and forth. One where they argued faces so close if he leaned just an inch closer he could kiss her. 

Tonight he would take one dance. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can always connect with me on my Tumblr Melyaliz 
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
Please leave a comment/kudos/bookmark if you enjoyed!   
Regardless you are AMAZING!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
Please leave a comment/kudos/bookmark if you enjoyed!   
Regardless you are AMAZING!


End file.
